


windows boarded up after the storm, he built a fire just to keep me warm

by lomldrake



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Flogging, Gags, Impact Play, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, Kidnapping, M/M, No Safeword, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake is a brat, Vibrators, Whipping, dubcon, idk it's a mess, maybe a hint of plot, not my best work, not yet a tag smh, paddles, questionable, they're boyfriend but the consent is, this is 2 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomldrake/pseuds/lomldrake
Summary: “How long do you want me to stay?”“A week?” Jason asked, kissing his neck. It sounded like a question but Tim knew it wasn’t. If Jason said a week, a week it was. “I'll make it worth your time.”-Arkham Kniht kidnaps his boyfriend. They fuck. That's it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	windows boarded up after the storm, he built a fire just to keep me warm

“Hey Baby,” Jason - _ Arkham Knight, he was Arkham Knight when in costume - _ breathed into Tim’s ear. Tim had to suppress the goosebumps that were forming on his arms. “Wanna come with me or do I need to force you? I promise I won't hurt you.”

“How long do you need?”

“That depends on what Fox is willing to pay to get you back,” Arkham Knight replied. 

“Are we going to do something fun?”

He shrugged. “Always.”

“Just be careful, my pants are new,” Tim replied. He knew there was no point arguing. There never was. If Jason wanted him locked in a safwhouse for a week all Tim would be able to choose was how willingly he went with him. “Do I need to inform Selina?”

“She’ll know,” he mumbled. That’s how it was now. Jason would call and Tim would run to him, would do whatever he was asked. Tim was head over heels and there was no saving it anymore.

“So, what's the occasion?” Tim asked, as Arkham Knight put him down in one of the Safehouses. He pulled off his mask and suddenly he was Jason again. Jason, his boyfriend, the one person he would trust no matter what, the guy who he had spent endless nights with. Jason, who had that dangerous sparkle in his eyes that let Tim know he was walking on thin eyes just by existing.

Jason shrugged. “Do I need an occasion to kidnap my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Tim replied, rolling back his shoulders. His back cracked and Tim’s eyes fluttered close. One day he’d need to see a chyropracticer about his spine. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you,” Jason offered, his arms wrapping around Tim’s waist. 

“You wouldn't blackmail Fox then. You don't need to blackmail anyone, you have more than enough money.”

Jason sighed, running a hand down Tim’s side. “Maybe I just like seeing you helpless.”

“Pervert.”

Jason only grinned in response, his hand dipping lower.

“How long do you want me to stay?”

“A week?” Jason asked, kissing his neck. It sounded like a question but Tim knew it wasn’t. If Jason said a week, a week it was. “I'll make it worth your time.”

“We're still going out at night?” 

Jason laughed. “Whatever. You get cranky when I don’t let you patrol. Now lay on the table, the picture needs to look like you actually put up a fight.”

“Easiest way to do that is by me putting up a fight,” Tim replied and within seconds was on the other side of the table. He knew it was pointless. It always was. But he liked the thrill, the split seconds of adrenelin rush he got out of it.

“Come on, Baby,” Jason sighed. “We both know you're not winning this.”

Tim smirked. “That's what you think.”

They both knew Jason was right. It would take him ten minutes on a bad day to catch Tim and tie him down to the table, no matter how much Tim struggled. Sometimes Jason would give him a few extra minutes to boost his ego a bit, but especially in his suit, Jason was just a lot stronger than Tim. 

So when four minutes later Tim found himself tied to the table, a cut in his shirt and bruises on his arms, he wasn't actually surprised. Still he kept pulling on the ropes, knowing fully well that they wouldn't move; Jason didn't do things half-heartedly. 

If he really wanted out he still could. Rope was easy. But if he freed himself now Jason would probably kill him.

“Stop struggling, Baby, you'll just get rope burns,” Jason warned him. Tim pulled even harder. It burned and he could feel his skin heating under the ropes. 

“Well, that was fun,” Jason finally said. “But it’s time for buisnnes now. Smile for the camera.. For Fox, you understand?”

Tim nodded. “Maybe you should gag me. Makes it seem more realistic?”

“Brat,” Jason mumbled but went and got a piece of fabric to gag him. When he came back, Tim immediately opened his mouth for him. Jason hummed as he made a few knots in the fabric and pushed them into Tim’s mouth. He tied it behind his head.

Jason hummed in approval. When he made the second knot, deciding it would be more than enough to keep Tim quiet, he went and got his camera. 

Jason took some pictures and put his camera down again. He'd just send them to Kori and Roy, who could draft the letter they’d send to Fox. Jason didn't really care what was in it. His main reason for this was the personal gain anyways, the money was just a nice side effect. Maybe he wouldn’t let Tim go this time. He had thought about it before. Just keep Tim there with him. Forever. Just his.

“So,” Jason finally said. “Now that we have finished this, it's time I play with you, don't you think.”

“Mhh Mhhhhh,” Tim replied, struggling against his bonds again. 

“I can't understand you, maybe you need to speak clearer,” Jason mumbled. 

Tim made another muffled sound and started pulling even stronger. “Keep that down or you'll break the table. And you don't want to know what I'll do to you then.”

The thing was,  _ Tim wanted to know exactly that. _ So he kept struggling. Jason sighed. “You asked for this. 

For a few minutes he disappeared from Tim’s sight, only to return holding a pair of scissors and a Flogger. This was going to be good. 

“Baby, If you don't want me to accidently cut you, you'll need to be really fucking still now.”

Looking back Jason thought he should have undressed Tim before he tied him down, Tim did say his pants were new. Jason would have to get him another pair. 

Tim stilled all of a sudden and Jason hummed. “Good boy. Nice to see that you actually know when it's best for you to just stop.”

He started cutting along Tim's leg, until the first half of his pants were cut off. He quickly did the second leg and as soon as he was done, Tim started struggling again. 

“Baby, I still need to remove your briefs and your shirt.”

“Mhhhhh,” Tim replied, seeming almost disappointed.

“You're a spoiled brat, you know that?”

He made quick work on his boxers and even quicker work on his shirt. Tim started struggling again, but Jason ignored it. He picked up the flogger.

“Remember how I promised not to hurt you before bringing you here?”

“Mh.”

“That was a lie, Baby,” Jason hummed. “I'm going to ruin you.”

He slowly moved the flogger up and down Tim’s thigh. Tim’s thighs started shaking. Jason knew that he was doing exactly what Tim had wanted. This wasn't Tim getting punished for moving too much. But Jason didn't actually care because he'd get to flog Tim either way. 

He started the first hit slowly. Tim whimpered. He did it again on the other side and Tim whimpered again. Jason chuckled. “Want me to ungag you?”

Tim nodded. Jason rolled his eyes. “First you asked me to gag you and now you want me to take it away again. Too bad I don't care.”

“Mh Mhhhhhh,” Tim’s back arched a little and  _ fuck, Jason would do anything for that boy _ .

He brought the Flogger down on his thigh again and Tim's back arched even more, making a perfect curve above the table. But Jason had to admit it wasn't half as good without Tim's broken pleas and his screams. So he undid his gag and threw it on the ground. 

“Scream as loud as you want, this place is soundproof.”

And Tim screamed. Jason started building up a rhythm on his thighs and Tim screamed and whimpered and Jason saw how he got harder and harder with every hit. And every time Jason thought he had reached a limit in how much he could make Tim scream, the boy surprised him again and again by screaming even more and even louder. 

“Your thighs look good like this,” Jason hummed. “All bruised and red.”

He used his hand to slap against the bruises and Tim whimpered, pulling his legs away. Jason chuckled. He hadn't even started. 

“Fuck, Jay- Sir,” Tim whimpered. “Please, I need-”

“Need what?”

“I… I need to c-cum,” he brrathed out. 

“Too bad,” Jason chuckled. “You're not going to do anything like that until I'm done with you properly.”

He was painfully hard by now and Jason knew it. Knew how hard flogging made him.

“I'm going to untie you now to turn you around, if you try any shit you're not going to cum for at least another three hours.”

Tim whimpered, and Jason untied his legs first. He then went around the table to loosen the bonds on Tim’s arms. But the second he was untied Tim started moving, no real plan on where he wanted to go. Out of the flat wasn't an option and every other place would be a dead end. 

It didn't take Jason long to catch him and press him against the wall. “What did I tell you, Baby?”

Silence.

“Don't play stupid now,” Jason hissed. 

Again, Silence. Jason sighed. 

“You asked for this.”

Jason grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder again, taking him to one of the rooms with closed doors. It was one of the few safehouses Tim had never been to, leaving him without any clue where they were going. 

When Jason opened the door, Tim wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. In front of them was a Dungeon just like the one they had at the manor, just smaller. The walls were dark red and the window was hidden behind black curtains. 

“Of course you have a dungeon in your safehouse,” Tim mumbled while taking in the shelves filled with paddles and floggers, riding crops and other things Tim suddenly needed to feel all over his skin. His gaze stopped at the spanking bench. And as if Jason was reading his mind he grabbed him again and brought him over to it, tying him down, even as Tim was struggling. 

“Ok, Baby, listen up now,” he finally said. “I'll start by spanking you with my hand but then go over to a paddle. After that I'll whip your back and then I'll leave you here with a vibrator shoved up your ass for at least two hours. Understood?”

“Fuck you,” Tim breathed. “Let me cum.”

“In a few hours. Maybe. Or I'll leave you on edge for all the time I have you here.”

Tim whimpered and Jason chuckled. He hadn't actually meant it but now that he was considering the idea it seemed more and more appealing to him. He'd have two hours to think about that. 

“I won't even tell you to count for me,” Jason said. “Because I don't care how often I hit you, I'll stop once you're crying and screaming.”

Again, Tim whimpered. And  _ fuck, Jason was sure it had to be one of his favourite sounds.  _

“Please,” Tim whispered. “Don't.”

“You provoked this. This is your own damn fault.”

Before Tim could reply with something - not that he knew what he was going to say to his boyfriend - Jason hit him. And it hurt. But Tim couldn't get enough of it. The feeling that took over his entire body when Jason’s hand met his bare skin was almost electrifying. And all he could do with every hit was whimper and moan and hope that Jason wouldn't stop. Not any time soon at least. 

For a while Jason didn't. Hit after hit met Tim’s skin and he could start feeling the tears in his eyes. Then Jason stopped.

“Ready for the paddle?”

Tim whimpered. It wasn't that he didn't like the paddle, he just liked Jason’s hand more. 

Jason moved away from him for a short moment to get a paddle and Tim couldn't help but let out another whimper. 

“You're so spoiled,” Jason mumbled. 

“And whose fault is that?” Tim managed to ask between shaking breaths. 

Jason moved the paddle over Tim’s skin. “Don't imply things you don't mean. You'll only regret it.”

“I wasn't implying anything,” Tim replied. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Sure, Baby.”

The first hit landed on his left side, just above where his ass met his thigh. The second one mirrored the first on his right side. And like that Jason kept going, switching between left and right and building up a pattern that would slowly bring Tim to frustration.

“You're so pretty like this,” Jason hummed. “Tied down and whimpering and all at my mercy if you want it or not. I can do whatever I want with you, and there is nothing you could do about it.”

Tim could get out of the bonds. They both knew it. Jason was sure that a knot Tim couldn't solve while tied up was yet to be made. But for the sake of their games, Tim forgot that he was able to get out and Jason ignored it. 

“Jay,” Tim whimpered between hits. “Wait!”

Jason stopped, raising and eyebrow. “What is it, Baby?”

“Can… Can I have a ring?”

“A ring? Timmy I don't know if this is the place to talk about getting-”

“No! A cock ring! Otherwise I'm going to-”

Tim broke himself off. He looked back at Jason with big eyes and Jason nodded. When he slipped the ring on Tim whimpered again. Jason couldn't help but find himself thinking about how cute Tim was like this. All desperate and waiting for Jason to ruin him more than he already had. All his, all Jason’s to do whatever he wanted to. 

Jason took the paddle from where he had dropped it onto the floor, starting slowly. He quickly found the rhythm he had been going with again and Tim started shaking and moving away with every hit. 

A while in he switched to a different paddle that made Tim scream even louder. And then he cried, but he didn't safeword so Jason kept going. And he kept going for what felt like hours to Tim. In reality it was only fifteen minutes. 

Once he felt like he was done, he put the paddle down and untied Tim. He picked him up and carried him over to the middle of a room, where a hook and a rope hung from the ceiling.

He sat him down there. Tim was shaking and his knees seemed to be weak but he stood and willingly moved his arms up, for Jason to tie him to the hook. Jason did that, pulling the rope up until he hung just above the ground, toes brushing against it if he’d try hard enough.. 

Jason picked up a whip and moved behind Tim. “Ready?”

“Mhm,” was all Tim could say, before Jason started. It burned. And Tim screamed. But he couldn't get enough of it, wanted more, wanted it to hurt. 

Jason kept going and Tim kept screaming, arching his back away from the whip every time. It hurt. But  _ shit, he wanted it to hurt _ .

“How are you holding up there, Baby?”

“H-hurts,” Tim replied through tears. Jason hummed in reply and hit him again. 

Tim felt like he was exploding. And he wanted nothing more than for Jason to keep going. 

But Jason stopped and Tim was about to complain when he suddenly felt a finger against his hole. And  _ he could definitely switch pain for Jason fucking him _ .

Tim didn't know where Jason had gotten the lube from, but he didn't question it, all that mattered for him in the moment was Jason’s finger that was slowly pushing inside of him. 

The moment Jason added a second finger, Tim became painfully aware of the ring around his dick. And with every thrust Jason’s fingers made he felt it more. 

“You're cute like this,” Jason suddenly said, pressing a kiss to his neck. Tim let out a high pitch moan as Jason hit his prostate. “Too bad I have to wait another two hours before I can fuck you.”

“T-two hours?”

“Yes, Baby,” Jason replied and started pushing a vibrator inside of him. Tim whimpered but let it happen.

Jason turned the vibrator on, pressed a kiss onto Tim’s temple and sat down just outside of Tim's sight. 

He sighed and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his dick out and starting to stroke himself. He could see Tim starting to shake even more and he already knew it wouldn't take him long to cum. 

He was right. Five minutes later he started cleaning up after himself and grabbed the book he had placed into the Dungeon, just in case. 

From time to time his reading got stopped by Tim moaning or crying, but in general he got quite far in it. 

After exactly two hours he put the book aside again and walked over to Tim.

He turned the vibrator off and Tim let out an exhausted sigh. “C-can I… Can… Please?”

“Oh, Baby,” Jason whispered. “How about I make you a deal now?”

Tim didn't reply, he only looked at him with tears in his eyes and his lips parted. Jason almost threw the deal out of the window and just gave Tim everything he wanted. 

“Either you won't cum now, but I'll let you cum for the rest of your stay,” Jason started. “Or I'll fuck you now and you can cum whenever you want to, but after that you'll have to wait until you're free again.”

Logically, Tim knew that he should go with the first one. But his dick was so hard and throbbing and waiting to finally get some release. And the thought of Jason fucking him right there was so good, he forgot about logic.

“Now…” He whispered. “Please?”

“Whatever you want,” Jason pressed a quick kiss on his temple and went to Tim’s other side, removing the ring. He quickly unzipped his pants again, pulled his dick out, coated himself in lube and grabbed Tim's hips, fucking into him without warning. 

Tim screamed. His body hurt and he felt overwhelmed from everything but it felt so good he never wanted it to stop. Jason gave two quick thrusts before hitting Tim’s prostate. Tim came. 

He started crying. His entire body was shaking and trembling and he couldn't remember any other feeling than this. All he could remember in general seemed to be Jason’s name. And the hand that was stroking his back now. Jason’s fingers on the fresh wounds hurt but it felt so good, Tim thought he would get high from that feeling.

When Jason was about to pull out, Tim shook his head. “Don't.”

“Tim, you're shaking-”

“Please? I… I want you inside me… Fuck… Please…”

Jason couldn't deny him. He tried, he genuinely did, but he just couldn't. So he gave a few quick thrusts and came inside Tim. Tim whimpered again. 

The second he had came down from his high, Jason pulled out and untied Tim, picking him up into his arms, careful not to put pressure on any wounds. He kissed away the tears that were still running down Tim’s face and started carrying them to Jason’s bedroom. Tim clung onto him like his life depended on it. 

When Jason laid Tim down on his bed, Tim refused to let go. 

“Baby, I need to get something to clean you up,” Jason whispered. “I won't be gone for long.”

Tim pouted but let go of him, grabbing a pillow to cuddle against. Jason pressed a kiss against his forehead and disappeared into their bathroom, grabbing a few washcloths and towels before going back to Tim and starting to clean him up. Tim let Jason do whatever he felt the need to do, too tired to move or help him. 

In moment like these Tim couldn't believe Jason was the same person as Arkham Knight. Because Jason took care of him and always made sure he was comfortable. Jason would never hurt him unless Tim wanted him to and Jason would always make sure Tim was ok with what they did. But the second they put on their masks, he turned into Arkham Knight. He went out and killed people that wouldn't do as he said, tortured people to get intel and blow up buildings just for fun. And while Tim loved both sides of him, he sometimes couldn't believe they were the same person. 

Once Jason was completely finished with cleaning Tim, and putting balms on his wounds, Jason laid him down again. He quickly grabbed a water bottle from the nightstand and handed it to Tim. 

Tim barely had the power to open it, but he did and he ended up drinking almost the entire bottle. 

Jason stripped his shirt off and handed it to Tim, who quickly pulled it over his head, almost drowning in it, considering it was at least three sizes larger than his own clothes. Jason removed his pants as well, placing them somewhere in his room.

“You need anything else?

Tim shook his head, moving closer to Jason. “Just hold me.”

“Whatever you want,” Jason promised, kissing Tim’s temple softly and closing his eyes. 

“Thank you,” Tim whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Baby,” Jason replied. They fell asleep not much later. 


End file.
